


Temptation

by FallLover



Series: Father Reed and the Demon Nathan [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon/Human Relationships, Eggpreg, Eggs, Hand Jobs, Id Fic, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK900's name is nathan, Somnophilia, Victim Blaming, demon/priest AU, takes place at some point in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: After a band of brigands knocks Father Gavin Reed out, the demon Nathan is drawn to the scene.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Father Reed and the Demon Nathan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107251
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful fanart](https://twitter.com/whit0w/status/1322582638264135680) by [@whit0w](https://twitter.com/whit0w).
> 
> I know nothing about anything. Please heed the tags.

The church was eerily silent as Nathan dropped down from the ceiling, landing on the floor near the fallen priest.

Nathan was tall, even for his species, and while wearing his usual smart black suit, Nathan’s black and red wings only made him even more intimidating in the empty chapel, the glowing red mark on the side of his forehead burning brightly in the dark.

Moonlight peeked in through the windows.

Father Gavin Reed lay prone on his back between the aisles of the tiny church, his eyes shut, his hands thrust up slightly by his head to fend off the blow he’d failed to dodge. Broken candle bits lay on the floor near him, guttered out during the attack, their holders taken, for all they were cheap metals that wouldn’t go for much. Moonlight flickered over him.

Torn book pages lay scattered on the ground, rustling in the wind of Nathan’s wing movement as he knelt nearby to get a better look at Gavin’s unconscious face.

A bruise had already formed on Gavin’s forehead where he’d been struck, and he had a fresh cut on his nose, but he otherwise seemed largely fine. There was a slight reddish bruise around his neck where his attackers had yanked off the crucifix he’d worn. The cheap beads that held it in place lay scattered around on the ground.

Even like this, Gavin was still beautiful. Nathan had been watching a while as the attackers prepared, thinking over their strategy, and been distracted by the thoughtful gaze of Father Reed as Nathan looked over the square. The human had been surprised when Nathan met his gaze, and disappeared.

But Nathan never lost sight of him. Not through the week the attackers that had grabbed Nathan’s attention planned. No, Father Reed had been ever-present in Nathan’s mind.

The man was attractive, of course, physically and metaphorically. As a priest, he was appealing for the potential of seduction. Sure, plenty of demons bagged priests all the time, even ones that weren’t just outright corrupt. And _corrupting_ a virtuous priest was fun on its own.

Father Reed presented an interesting question, somewhere along the line of corruption and virtue. Nathan could see something like _belief_ in the man as he helped the townsfolk. As he brought people bread or cared for the injured.

But he didn’t smell anything particularly _holy_. In fact, as Nathan had peeked in to see some of the man’s fantasies, Nathan had seen something many might classify as the _opposite_ …

In unconsciousness, Gavin’s expression wasn’t so angry. More... slightly surprised. Even relaxed.

“I want you to be mine,” Nathan said, sidling over to brush his hand down Gavin’s shirt. Nathan had, of course, made his claim already, but he needed it to _stick_.

Gavin murmured softly in his sleep.

“I can already see the faith is nearly gone in you,” Nathan purred. “You’re mostly mine already.” He reached out and lightly brushed back Gavin’s hair.

On a true holy man, the touch would have burned Nathan. As it was, he felt only the slightest sting before even that faded.

Nathan smirked and lowered his head to nuzzle Gavin’s bared neck. “You dreamed of this.”

“Nnnn...” Gavin murmured, slowly coming out of his daze.

“Sleep,” Nathan murmured, using some magic to work the command into the human. “Dream.”

Gavin visibly relaxed again, his breathing evening out to true sleep.

Nathan smirked and trailed a hand over Gavin’s covered legs.

“Mmm...” Gavin murmured in his sleep.

"I saw you looking at me the other day. You could _see_ me.” He’d been invisible to most mortal eyes, but Gavin had _seen_. “And I could see those lovely little imaginings you had when you thought you were alone.”

Nathan’s fingers undid a few of the cassock buttons so his fingers could duck under the cloth, and then find their way under Gavin’s shirt and pants beneath that.

Gavin flinched when Nathan first touched his soft skin.

“Don’t have anyone touch you like this, hmm? Not in a while. So starved for a little touch...” Nathan’s fingers brushed down over Gavin’s soft cock.

Gavin groaned and turned his head a little.

“All you humans are so very warm...” Nathan murmured as he gently moved his hands back up to Gavin’s stomach. “And soft...” He carefully untied Gavin’s black fascia, letting it drop, then he fully unbuttoned Gavin’s cassock, pushing the cloth aside. He carefully unbuttoned the crisp white shirt hiding beneath. “Now look at all this hiding away...” Nathan passed his hands over Gavin’s chest.

The cold air made Gavin visibly shiver.

Nathan frowned. “Now, we can’t have you catching a chill, can we? So very fragile, you humans.” He looked up and blew in the air. Small bursts of flame filled the room, floating mid-air, raising the temperature a little.

Nathan looked back down at Gavin. The man had a soft smile on his face.

Nathan smiled. “What are you dreaming about, hmm? Something good, I hope?” Nathan leaned down to untie Gavin’s shoes and pulled them off before tossing them away. They clattered on the floor. Then Nathan knelt properly over Gavin’s legs and reached down to undo the human’s pants before yanking them down and off.

Nathan settled back down over Gavin and traced his fingers along Gavin’s neck, feeling the human’s pulse. “You know, a true Man of God would burn me for this. And it’s true, I do feel a slight… _buzz_ against my skin when I touch you…” Nathan traced his way down to Gavin’s right nipple and sighed softly at the feeling. It didn’t _hurt_ , so to speak, and wouldn’t leave marks, it was so weak. “But I’ve never been averse to a touch of pain with my pleasure.”

Nathan’s own clothing was much easier to deal with. He simply snapped a finger and they disappeared. His wings fluttered behind him slightly as he maneuvered Gavin’s thighs. Gavin’s cock bounced and Nathan lightly pet the globes of his ass before parting them. Nathan smiled at the little pucker that met his inspection.

“Don’t finger yourself much, darling?” Nathan asked. He reached a finger out and lightly rubbed over the soft skin around Gavin’s hole.

Gavin flinched again and murmured inaudibly.

Nathan smiled. “Maybe next time we can do this the hard way, but for now…” He snapped his fingers and a small jar of oil appeared in the air. He took it and uncorked it, pouring some of the oil on to his palm and carefully coating his fingers. He reached down and lightly rubbed Gavin’s entrance.

Gavin tilted his head back slightly and groaned.

“Like that, hmm? How about…?” Nathan pressed his first finger inside. “Ahhhh, maybe you _do_ finger yourself a little? Naughty boy…” He quickly pressed a second finger inside. “So warm and soft…” He moved his fingers back and forth.

Gavin made a soft mewling sound and his toes spread as his thighs trembled.

“A good dream, Father Reed?” Nathan said, scissoring his fingers. “A _very_ good dream, I imagine. That will only get _better_.” Nathan withdrew and returned back with three fingers. “Hungry boy…”

“Nnn…”

Nathan looked up and smiled. “I wonder if you’re dreaming about me. I hope you are. You’ve thought about me so much since you first saw me. But, ah… I haven’t told you my name, have I? How _rude_ …” He leaned down. “My name is Nathan, Father. And I confess, I am _very_ naughty, too.” He thrust in hard, making Gavin make a soft groan. “This is what you do, yes? Listen to confessions?” He leaned down even closer, so he was near Gavin’s ear. “Nathan, Gavin.” He put magic into the word. “And I’m going to fuck you so good it’s the only thing you dream about for all eternity.”

“Nnn…Na…than…” Gavin murmured, his eyes still closed, still trapped in the sleep Nathan had kept him in.

“Yes, Gavin.” Nathan scissored his fingers. “Dream of me, darling.”

“Nath…an…”

Nathan pulled his fingers out and slicked up his own cock, rearranged Gavin’s thighs again, and carefully angled himself. He pressed in with one hard and fast thrust, making Gavin groan.

Nathan wasn’t exactly an _angel_.

The spell still held, and Gavin didn’t wake.

“Haaa…” Nathan murmured. “You feel so good, darling… Even inside, it’s tingly, and warm, and soft…” He pulled back, then thrust back in.

“Mmn… Nath…” Gavin breathed in heavily.

“So good for me, mmm?” Nathan said, seating himself. He reached out and dragged his slick-wet hand over Gavin’s cock, rubbing gently back and forth.

Gavin’s head arched, and his back arched slightly. “Nnn!”

Nathan pulled back quickly and thrust back in, hard, before he started a slow back and forth, keeping his hand on Gavin’s cock. His gaze stayed on Gavin’s face, so he could see the way Gavin’s lips stayed parted, and listen to the human panting.

“That’s it, darling,” Nathan murmured, squeezing his hand around Gavin’s cock and pushing in harder, deeper, as deep as he could go without changing his cock – something they’d try another time. “Enjoy it. It’s all for you…”

With a weak cry, Gavin finally came. Nathan could feel him shaking as he fell limply back, breathing hard.

Nathan smiled and watched the human’s eyes blink slowly open and stare at the ceiling, his breathing still shaky. “Still with me, darling?”

Gavin blinked some more, not fully aware of anything. Then he looked down, which was towards Nathan.

It was clear Gavin didn’t quite understand what he was looking at. He merely blinked at Nathan.

Nathan smiled.

Gavin stared. “What…? Is this… still a dream?”

“In a manner of speaking…” Nathan increased his pace.

Gavin shut his eyes and groaned again as Nathan buried himself deep on every thrust.

Nathan imagined his ass had to hurt a little by now. “I heard you calling to me, Father Reed. All your desperate want…”

“My—?” Gavin’s voice was confused.

Nathan thrust in, hard, and Gavin moaned, brokenly.

“You invited me in. I hope you had a pleasant dream of me just now, as well.”

“I… who…?”

“You’ve been daydreaming about me for a week,” Nathan replied, readjusting Gavin’s thighs a little so he had a better angle. Even awake, the human was too weak to fight him.

“You’re… Nathan…”

Nathan smiled and tossed his head back as he pressed as deep as possible while he came.

“What are…?”

“Feels good?” Nathan asked, with a slight purr.

“I don’t understand…” Gavin’s voice was still groggy and tired. “Who…? Who are you?”

“I’m your angel of deliverance, Father Reed.”

“…What?”

Nathan felt his core heat up pleasantly, focusing around his crotch. He smiled.

“You’re going to love this part.” He hitched up Gavin’s thighs a bit higher.

“What?” Gavin repeated, scrabbling a bit at the ground for balance.

The eggs forming in Nathan’s core slowly moved into his cock. The process took a little time, given each was the size of a robin’s egg. They quickly pushed down and past Gavin’s ring of muscle, making Gavin’s neck arch again with the feeling.

“What are you… doing?” Gavin demanded as Nathan held his thighs mostly still. Gavin moaned around every egg.

The eggs exited out of Nathan’s cockhead, moving deep into Gavin and settling safely inside his body.

“Don’t worry darling,” Nathan said, watching as Gavin’s soft stomach started to round. “It’ll all be fine.” He shut his eyes. The feeling of the eggs exiting was a bit like coming really hard for a long time, and he would gladly admit it was quite pleasant, too. And he knew he was in for a long haul.

He opened his eyes again, unable to resist the delightful sight of Gavin’s stomach expanding with Nathan’s eggs, the skin visibly straining against the intrusion. The human looked like he’d swallowed a live rooster, now. And he was crying, a little, too, with the strain.

“What’s…? What’s happening…?” Gavin was panting again.

Nathan noticed Gavin’s cock was already hard again, with the constant pressure on his prostate, the gentle gel that went with the eggs to smooth their passage and pleasure the incubator. A reward for the service, as it were.

When Gavin’s stomach had distended to the point of a human halfway through their pregnancy with a human child, the flow of eggs finally slowed, and then stopped.

Nathan returned his hand to Gavin’s cock, squeezing even harder, and Gavin arched his back as much as possible as he came again.

“So good for me,” Nathan murmured. “Such a good, good boy…” Nathan carefully pulled out, smiling at the lovely picture Gavin made. “So beautiful…” He lightly rubbed Gavin’s belly, making the human groan.

“What have you done… to me?” Gavin sobbed.

“Gave you a gift, darling,” Nathan said.

“You’re… you’re a demon…” Gavin said, quietly.

Nathan smiled. “So you noticed.”

“Hard to not notice, with the wings and… and that stupid glowing dot on the side of your head…”

“And…? What are you planning to do about it?” It was always possible the human would try to kill Nathan once he got his bearings back. But Gavin didn’t move to try it.

“…Have you killed me?”

Nathan blinked in surprise, then smiled. “Oh, no. I considered it, but you’re far too pretty for that. Plus, you’re carrying my young, now. I have a greater interest in keeping you alive.”

Gavin groaned.

“But still, what are you going to do?”

“Just kill me…” Gavin murmured.

Nathan chuckled. “Now, now, Father Reed—”

“Don’t call me that.” Gavin put a hand on his face.

Nathan smiled. “Gavin, then. You can lie here, or I can take you somewhere nice, to rest.”

“Somewhere _nice_? Somewhere in _Hell_ , then?”

“Not quite. But my home, anyway. It’s private, with a comfortable bed, heat, and refreshments.”

Gavin was crying again. “I am damned, then.”

Nathan smiled. “Perhaps a little. But you are also the only living soul left in this village. I can’t say I think much for your chances with this,” Nathan patted Gavin’s stomach, “On your own.”

Gavin’s face blanched. “The only one left…? You killed them all!?”

Nathan chuckled. “Of course not, Gavin. Your countrymen did that. You were lucky there wasn’t much of value here and they took what they wanted early, and that this chapel is made of stone. But yes, everyone is dead.”

Gavin sagged a bit and shut his eyes. “I’ve failed.”

Nathan reached down to gently wipe the tears away. “Now, now… You couldn’t have done anything to stop it.” He looked around. “Throwing books at them obviously didn’t work much.”

“I couldn’t protect them… I couldn’t stay true to…” Gavin grimaced.

“To your god?” Nathan finished, smiling. “You haven’t believed for some time, Gavin. We both know that. You only stayed to try to help these people.”

“No…”

“I could smell it on you when I first saw you, Gavin. When you first saw me. When the harvest failed, you came to help them. When the village doctor was sick, you stepped in to help. When bandits attacked the first time, the second time, you were there. But it wasn’t any god who was working through you, or to whom you turned. It was… simply convenient.”

“No…” Gavin repeated, then swallowed. He was crying harder now.

“It’s not failure to be free,” Nathan continued. “You have so many options, now.”

“…To birth your hellspawn, you raping sack of shit!?” Gavin raised a fist to bang against Nathan’s arm, but the movement shifted his stomach and made him groan and drop the fist.

“Such an endearment, when you’ve wanted my touch for _days_ … Dreamed about it.”

“No, that’s… It’s…” Gavin swallowed, and looked away.

“I wanted you, too, darling.”

“Why didn’t you just _kill_ me…?”

“It would have been a waste,” Nathan replied.

“Ah yes,” Gavin muttered. “The suffering is sweeter to creatures like you.”

“True.”

“Fuck you.”

“See, this is why you’re so interesting to me,” Nathan said, standing and walking around to kneel by Gavin’s side. The human just glared back at him. He was still crying, but the glare was strong. “Still so much fire in you, even nude and full of demon eggs.” Nathan reached out to brush back Gavin’s hair, making the man flinch away, throwing the fresh cut on his nose into the firelight. Nathan smiled. “So beautiful.”

Gavin grimaced. “So now what?”

“I won’t abandon you like your god has.” He leaned down to kiss Gavin’s cheek when the human turned his face aside. “You called for me and I came. That’s more than your god has ever done.”

Gavin swallowed.

Nathan smiled.

“So what?” Gavin demanded. “Is this some… demonic form of attraction? You’re in love with me?”

Nathan snorted. “Love is for humans. I wanted a pretty cocksleeve.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Of course you did.”

“I can make you happy, Gavin,” Nathan said. “You’ll want for nothing with me.”

“If you wanted me happy, why couldn’t you save the other people here?” Gavin demanded. “They’re my… They’re who I care about.”

Nathan tilted his head. “Well, I _am_ a demon. Saving them wasn’t why I came here. But your god didn’t save them either, did he?”

Gavin didn’t reply.

“Plus, I couldn’t save them. But I _can_ save you. You’ll be dead in no time trying to care for yourself with this.” Nathan patted Gavin’s stomach, making Gavin shut his eyes and grumble. “Assuming you find food and shelter, your fellow humans may kill you for demonic possession. Or kill you trying to cure you of it.”

“And birthing your spawn won’t kill me?”

“You’ll be perfectly safe in my care.”

“Planning to impregnate me some more while I’m sleeping?”

Nathan shrugged. “Is it truly worse than death?”

“I think so!”

Nathan huffed a laugh. “I could kill you now, too, if you wish.”

Gavin leaned his head back on the ground to stare at the ceiling.

“So, will you give up for good now, Gavin?” Nathan asked. “Or take the chance to live?”

Gavin snorted. “Living for life’s sake is…” He sighed. “Living as a demon’s pet, as a _slave_ , is not _living_ …”

“You haven’t given it a shot, yet. And besides, what do you have to lose? Besides your life, and however sad and uncomfortable dying will likely be?”

“Eternal damnation. My soul, tortured for the rest of time?”

Nathan chuckled. “Your books exaggerate.”

“Ah yes. The rapist demon that planted eggs in me would never _lie_.”

Nathan shrugged. “There’s also the chance for more sex.” Nathan didn’t miss the quick swallow Gavin made. Nathan smiled. Humans were so _easy_. “I know you liked what we did. We’ll do _more_.”

Gavin didn’t quite hide the hopeful look he sent Nathan’s way before he grimaced and shut his eyes. “Have it your way, then, demon. You’ll get it, no matter what I do. Either I die alone and you take me _then_ , assuming you even let me _leave_ , or you take me and…” He swallowed. “And.”

Nathan smiled.

“Also, I don’t think I can walk.”

Nathan summoned his black suit back and leaned down to pick Gavin up, careful of his stomach, but still making Gavin grumble.

“What the…!? Don’t I get clothes??”

“Possibly,” Nathan said, grinning. “But you won’t need your rags,” Nathan gestured with a nod of his head, where Gavin’s priest robes lay, “where we’re going.”


End file.
